


Uncharacteristically Christmas

by Raging_Idiot



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Love, Holidays, Multi, My boys need love okay, PPG/RRB, Self-Indulgent, so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Idiot/pseuds/Raging_Idiot
Summary: So i may have been binging a guilty pleasure and now im shamelessly giving my boys a good christmas because tHEY NEED IT OKAY--------A lot has happened since the boys came to town, it would be easy to say bad is what happened but that wasnt entirely true. After unceremoniously getting dumped by their creators, the Ruff boys have what you could call an existential breakdown. They'd never let the puffs know about that obviously, they weren't wimps.But when an idea comes to the Professor early on the week before Christmas, what are the girls to do but try?





	1. Chapter 1

Early morning light filtered through the open windows of the Utoniam resident's kitchen, the smell of fresh brewed coffee and bacon the Professor always managed to burn quickly filling the whole house with the amazingly domestic warmth. But despite this, only the Professor himself sat at the small kitchen table sipping at his second cup with a newspaper in the other hand and a knowing smile on his lips. He may not have his little girls' enhanced hearing but the childish giggling wasn't hard to catch coming from upstairs. It was only a week before Christmas and he knew this was exactly when the girls liked to wrap their gifts and get them under the tree, Blossom mostly with her need to be punctual if not early. 

In his attempt to even begin guessing what they could've gotten him this year, his eye caught on a particularly curious article in the paper. A rather fuzzy picture had been blown up to show the once frequent RowdyRuffBoys in full action as they ran from a candy store in the process of exploding. What really caught his attention however was the caption "Ruff Boys finally gone?" printed in big dramatic lettering. It stated in the last month and a half the boys had all but vanished from any radar: police, Puff, or otherwise. What struck him as odd however was the timing. Only a month and a half to two months ago, The Powerpuff Girls had beaten Mojo Jojo beyond repair and blew all of his so called 'inventions' to high heaven. How convenient had it been that right at that same time, the Ruff Boys had gone missing?

"Girls?" he called upstairs loudly, followed by shrieked laughter and what sounded like tripping and tumbling. "Coming Professor!" came the multivoiced high pitch response. Soon followed Buttercup basically bounding down the stairs three at a time, a ribbon still clinging to each of her shoes. Next came Blossom, an uncharacterisically shiny bow wedged in her hair alongside her normal ruby red one. Last came Bubbles, absolutely doused in glitter from what he assumed was the tumbling to get over each other. 

"Yes professor?" asked Blossom, a wide grin on her face as she glanced sidelong at her sisters. Each had grown quite a bit in the last few years, seeming to be around 12 rather than their initial 8. Blossom had advanced from her normal ponytail or down look to a neat french braid she'd proudly learned to do herself and so taught her sisters. Buttercup, feisty as ever, still had her short spikes but now the occasion green streak peaked out of her thick black hair and she sported a shiny silver stud in her upper ear. Bubbles though, seemed to have needed no change as her usual pig tails would only occasionally be replaced by a double set of braid with small blue bows at each end. If possible, all of their eyes seemed bigger now, vibrant with thick eyelashes and a puppy stare he could rarely refuse. They were his baby girls and he couldn't help but feel his heart swell at just how beautifully they would grow to be both inside and out.

His soft smile turned to them, an amused glint dancing in his eyes as he noted the shiny accessories. They'd always been unnecessarily messy when it came to glitter, ribbon, or honestly anything shiny but the look of complete joy on their faces would make up for it every time. "I have a question that may seem strange," he begin already knowing he would be getting looks from them. "Have you seen the Ruff Boys since your fight with Mojo Jojo almost two months ago?" 

\------

A slow look passed between the girls, not really expecting the Professor of all people to ask about those pesky boys. "Why does it matter?" was Buttercups immediate reply. "Are they causing trouble again?" was Blossom's follow up question. Bubbles just looked between the three of them concerned as she hugged her ever present purple octopus to her chest.

"Now girls, I have my reasons for asking," the Professor stated firmly, eyeing each of them in turn. "Have any of you seen even one of them in the past two months?"  
Silence fell over the sunlit kitchen, the preteens thinking hard about any fights or even just outtings they had where they could have seen them. Finally coming up with a blank, each shoock their heads in slow succession before looking back at him with confused stares. 

He seemed to be in deep thought, half full mug forgotten on the table as he stared at the far wall curiously. "The newspaper today stated it's been the second consecutive month they've been missing." 

A look of shock passed between each of them, having not given it much thought the sudden realization hit them hard. The boys had completely fallen off the radar. "But Professor what does that have to do with Jojo?" Bubble's big baby blue eyes were as confused as the others' when she voiced all of their question.  
Taking his eyes from the wall to look back to his pseudo daughters, he smiled a sad smile. "Despite everything, Mojo Jojo was and is still technically their father. So if in turn you managed to destroy all of his work then--"  
"We destroyed their home." The horror on Blossoms face as she spoke the words only drove the final nail into the coffin. They had inadvertently left them homeless and abandoned without so much as a second thought.  
Even Buttercup seemed to have grasped the situation as he wide green eyes found the watery blue ones of her near tears sister. "Dudes. We messed up. Like, bad."

The soft sigh that left the Professor brought their attentions back as he stood, walking to clean his mug in the sink. "I believe they're still in town.."  
Blossom's head perked up at that, eyes boring into the back of his head as were two other sets. "Why would you think that?"  
A glance over his shoulder and a soft smile told them it was honestly too simple. "They may be stubborn boys but they're still kids. And this is still the only home town they've ever known."  
Buttercup had already crossed her arms as she stared hard at the ground in quiet contemplation, trying to think where her and her sisters' counterparts would hide out that they deemed safe.  
"But Professor, wouldnt they be wreaking havoc on the city if they were mad at us for wrecking their house?" Blossom asked softly, that one detail still getting away from her.

The soft clink of the mug being tucked into the dish washer was followed by a stare of curious thought as he looked to his most inquisitive daughter with a small confused smile himself. "Now isn't that a good question?" he walked past them, grabbing his paper from the table and simultaneously plucking the metalic purple bow from her fiery orange hair as he did. "Why dont you find them and ask?"


	2. Chapter 2

Only about an hour had passed since the revelation had fully sunk into each Powerpuff but they were moving at dizzying speed, minds racing almost as quickly as they were.

They had destroyed everything the boys had ever known and then left without even a second thought. They hadn't even considered what would happen to them after everything. Guilt gnawed at each of their hearts, the ever sinking feeling of dread growing when they failed to see any trace of the Ruffs in town or nearby.

"Where could they have disappeared to?" Muttered Blossom as they hovered together above the city, eyes searching endlessly. "Professor said they couldn't have left, maybe they're hiding?" Suggested Bubbles, blue eyes seemingly larger with growing sadness. She always has been the most emotional of the three after all. "Why would they hide if they could be destroying something??? It just doesn't make sense.." grumbled Buttercup under her breath, mind still reeling.

"Where is somewhere they would think is safe and out of the way? C'mon girls, we know this city just as well as they do," Blossom racked her brain, eyes running over the streets below as she thought.  
"Well there's the junk yard."  
The heads of the red and green Puffs turned to look at their sister wide eyed. She shrugged, nervous at the sudden attention. "They used to hang out there all the time I think, it was out of the way and away from the city."  
They continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before Blossom nodded at the logic behind it. "That's a good idea, we should check before it gets dark. It's been getting colder the closer to Christmas."  
With that, she turned and bolted for the junkyard, her sisters not far behind. 

\-----

Meanwhile, the sun was setting behind the trees that bordered the typically forgotten junk yard. The air was beginning to chill, settling over the silence like an icy blanket. The boys had managed to drag two or three dumped mattresses under an overhang of piled up cars. It wasn't perfect but it was all they had right now. They lay curled together, their need to put off a macho front long forgotten as winter had quickly approached. 

A hard cough left Butch, throat dry and sinuses clogged from the crisp air. His breath pooled around him in a white fog as he slowly came down from the coughing fit. Having only a single blanket wrapped around the three of them, the Ruffs huddled together as they shook.  
If they had been more alert, or at least cared, they would have heard the Puff girls quickly approaching. As it stands, all they could hear was the chattering of their own teeth. 

Touching down, Blossom all but felt her heart shatter at the sight. The boys were wearing their usual clothes but they looked almost baggier on them. Dark circles made themselves prominent on each of their faces, Brick's in particular. He looked exhausted and from what she could see, was the least bundled up. His beanie was on Boomer's head and a puffy jacket she had seen him wear once or twice was wrapped around Butch's shoulders, though it didn't look like it was doing much to keep him warm.

If Buttercup wasn't as stubborn as she was, she probably would have broken into tears. Beside her, Bubbles was doing exactly that. Big, fat sorrowful tears rolled down her cheeks, lip between her teeth as she struggled not to sob her heart out.  
They had done this. They had turned the once stubborn and prideful Rowdy Ruff Boys into homeless children freezing in the junk yard.

When Brick finally looked up at them, eyes blood shot and cheeks pink from the cold, he did nothing but tighten his hold on Boomer in a protective hug. Despite his obvious exhaustion, he stared Blossom down like a cornered animal ready to tear her to pieces if she even looked at his brothers.  
In that moment, she knew she had to make this right. She had to fix the damage they had done, even if it was going to be an uphill battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda went on a hiatus for a while. Life bitch slapped me so I took a break from everything, hopefully I'll be more consistent from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was only meant to be a one shot but i kinda got carried away and this is where we are now so oh well. If you read this far, thank you so much. I'll be sure to have the next part out very soon. Until then, hound the hell outta me to keep me reminded ^^


End file.
